Tomorrow Never Knows
by HappyIndividual64
Summary: The boys (John, Paul, George, and Ringo), have been my best friends ever since I can remember. Although, their busy schedules make it hard for us to see each other now that they're so popular. They're finally around for a while, YAY! Come see what happens when our time together is unexpectedly cut short.
1. With A Little Help From My Friends

"Nice to meet you!" A man said to me while extending his arm to shake my hand.

His smile was big and his hair was as white as a fresh layer of snow. He wore a suit and a tie. His hair was combed tightly and it never moved once.

'I hate meeting people from my dad's work' I thought. They're always so serious.

There I sat at 'Red Robin' with my family listening him talk for hours about his job and his upcoming wedding that he was very excited about.

Just as I was about to fall asleep right there in my plate of fries, I heard snickering and whispers behind me.

Before I even had a chance to turn around to see who was making the noise, two guys managed to come up behind me and each give me a quick kiss on either cheek. Paul & John! They goofed around, stealing the leftover food from the table and joking with me.

"What are ya doin' with this stuffy ol' bloke?" John tenaciously asked.

The mortified look on my mom's face made my stomach turn. I slightly elbowed John's arm. He got the hint, but being John, he didn't really care.

They were both wearing their suits, so I assumed they had a Press Conference beforehand.

"Well, we're gonna take yer daughter for a while, if that's okay." Paul explained

John sarcastically got on his knees and begged for mercy. When they got the nod of approval, Paul pulled my chair out and put my coat on for me.

I gave both of the boys a hug and we left the restaurant. The relief of my parents must have been tremendous.

To my excitement, they rented a 1950's Cadillac with the top down. We all piled in and John decided to drive.

"Where are we off to?" I asked. "It's a surprise" said a smiling Paul. I looked at him puzzled, but he just smiled at winked.

Belting out "Blue Suede Shoes" in the car was a tradition. As we drove for miles, the three of us shared stories about our weeks and thought up random song lyrics.

We eventually arrived at a small beach. "Are we swimming here guys?" I asked "Let's go!" they yelled. I suddenly stopped them. "But I don't have a bathing suit" I reminded them.

Then Paul ran back to the car and dug through his bag. He tossed me a black and blue crocheted suit. "I bought it Greece, when we were on tour. I hope I got yer size right" Paul said. It was so sweet and thoughtful. It fit perfectly and before I knew it, the guys were dragging me into the ice cold water.

John would be really sneaky and creep up behind me and pour a bucket of water over my head. We were pushing each other into the water and splashing around.

When it got later, we turned up the radio in the car as loud as it could go, and just laid there on the beach until it got dark.

They ended up bringing me home, but I knew I would have a lot of explaining to do for John's behavior earlier that day. The boys offered to come inside the house with me and explain themselves to my parents (even though this wouldn't be John's cup of tea). I told them I could handle it, and they left.

I snuck inside and slipped into bed without waking anyone up. The next morning, I was in heap of trouble.


	2. Good Times

"Brooke, they completely embarrassed us yesterday" my mom said. "And that's not the first time" dad added. I apologized immensely and eventually got off the hook, but not without getting the death stare, of course.

Right after we ended the conversation, and I finished breakfast, there was a knock at the door.

I answered the door (still wearing my pajamas). All four of the boys were there. "Hey George, Paulie, John, and Ritchie!" (I called Ringo "Ritchie" because his real name is Richard).

They all gave me a hug and came inside. John tried to avoid eye contact with my parents, until Paul nudged him to talk to them.

"We're awfully sorry for our behavior yesterday" John said with a pinch sarcasm. My parents could get and accepted his apology. Paul also apologized, but with more sincerity.

Mom & Dad always fancied the other three a bit more than John, but John was just very misunderstood.

"So, we're goin' to the CDA Resort for lunch, wanna come?" Paul asked as he grabbed a six pack of Pepsi from the fridge. I ran upstairs and quickly got changed. I didn't have time to to apply make-up, but I always kept a spare bag of make-up in boys' car for emergencies.

I said goodbye to my parents and we left. "So, Ringo and I heard John got in some hot water yesterday, huh?" George asked as he handed me the eyeliner.

"Yeah, but it's all worked out now... John slow down! I'm gonna poke my eye out with this mascara wand!" I said.

They guys always helped me decide what make-up to wear and often voted on which lipstick looked best. John & Paul usually preferred red, and Ringo & George liked pink best. John & Paul won that day, and red lipstick it was.

As soon as we got there, I knew it was going to be chaos for the boys. Often times, when I was seen with them, I would get the meanest, dirtiest looks from the female Beatle fans.

When the car was parked, Ringo explained that he had called called Brian Epstien (the Beatles' manager) to join us for lunch.

Brian showed up prompt and on time. Thanks to the secret kitchen door, we made it to the restaurant without a fuss.

I was always amazed of how much food they could all eat. It was insane! Sometimes, even, they would have small food fights. Paul always reminded them though, that there was a lady present. That would usually only result in him getting all the food thrown at him for being the "good guy".

Brian was by far the most quiet out of all of them, and I often had one on one conversations with him. Sometimes he would talk about the burden and responsibility for looking after such a famous band. And other times, we'd talk about the best and worst fashion statements.

"I know what we should do!" George exclaimed.

So we finished lunch and all went ti the front counter of the hotel we were in.

"One suite, please." George said. When he got the room key, we all ran upstairs like a heard of buffaloes. We burst into the room, and took our shoes off and started jumping on the beds.

This quickly turned into a pillow fight, and not to mention a never ending laughing fest. White feathers filled the air to the point when we couldn't see each other. After an hour pillow fight, we just laid there on the floor in three feet of feathers, still slightly laughing. We paid for all the damage, of course.

Though, we were so tired we ended up falling asleep right there on the floor. Before we knew it, three hours had past and it was already dark.

"The Wizard of Oz is playing at the park tonight, shall we go?" Brian asked

We all agreed and went. It was late, and we all were getting really tired. We were all tangled up like a ball of yarn. Paul had his arm around me, and I laid on his lap. John had his legs stretched out over George, and George fell asleep on Ringo. Paul nodded off and his head landed on Brian's shoulder. We probably looked ridiculous!

Brian was nice enough to lend me his coat throughout the night.

"Hey! Wake up!" said a loud, angry voice. We all slowly opened our eyes and saw a police officer was standing there with a flashlight, just waiting to get us in trouble for staying overtime. We quickly got up and before he could tell us off, we ran.

"Run, run!" Paul said. We found ourselves laughing at the situation.

They took me home and they left to the studio to work a little extra on some upcoming music.


	3. Hurt and Jealousy

The next morning at breakfast, I was absolutely shot. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"How was you're time yesterday?" mom asked, knowing there's never a dull moment with the boys.

I slightly chuckled thinking back on the fun.

I started telling her all that we did when all of the sudden, the phone rang.

"This must be one of them now!" I said with excitement

"Hello?" I said with mush enthusiasm.

"Brooke? Hey, this is Gavin." My heart stopped and my eyes widened.

"Gavin, I thought I told you to stop calling me." I said

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately. About... you... us.. I don't know really, but I know that I still like you." He said with a voice that I could never tell was honest and sincere or deceitful and heartless.

"What about Christie?" I asked.

"I've moved on." I found this hard to believe. "Listen, I know I've been a jerk but please just give me one last chance. Go out with me tonight, huh?"

"No, I'm sorry.. I just can't make the same mistake twice." I said then hung up the phone.

I rolled my eyes with annoyance and confusion.

"Well, you better get ready. I think Paul and maybe John will be here soon." Said mom.

So I ran to my room and turned up my music as loud as possible.

A half an hour later, Paul burst into my room and flopped on my bed.

"Hello, love" he said

I turned around from my vanity and smiled at him.

"Hey, how are you today? Did you guys get everything done in the studio yesterday?" I asked

"Yeah, we sure did." he said "Anything new with you?"

"Actually," I said "Gavin called today... and he tried to get me back."

Paul's eyebrows rose "What'd ya say?"

"I told him 'no'..."

He sat up and sat at the edge of my bed. "Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course, my good man! He is the past, and my dear, I am moving on!" He laughed.

"Good! You were too good for him anyway!" He got up and gave me a hug.

"Let's go now, John and I have got a surprise for ya!"

We ran downstairs faster than lightening and hopped in his car and drove off to find John.

He was waiting at the downtown beach for us, with his favorite leather hat.

"Hello, Johnny" I said.

He turned around and pretended that as if I were royalty. He took a bow and kissed my hand.

"'Ello, your royal highness" he said with a posh voice I could only pin to be Prince Charles.

"Let's go!" John proclaimed as he grabbed my arm and rushed up the street.

We ended up climbing this mountain for nearly an hour... and I had heels on! I didn't complain to the boys about my sore feet, but Paul could see me in pain. He bent over

"Hop on" he said.

"It's okay, Paulie. I'll be fine."

"Oh come on now, don't be stubborn" he insisted. I smiled and jumped on his back.

"You need a sandwich! You're so light!" He joked.

When we got to the top of the hill, there was a huge, blue hot air balloon. My face lit up as Paul let me down off his back.

"Are we going to ride this thing?" I asked

"You betcha" John said

I am completely terrified of heights, so this was a big deal for me.

The guys quickly jumped into the basket of the balloon.

"Come on, don't chicken out now!" John said

I nervously laughed and slowly walked towards the balloon. Paul pulled me close.

"It's gonna be okay, luv. We'll be with ya the whole time." Paul whispered.

I always felt safe with Paul. He grabbed my waist and picked me up into the balloon.

My heart was racing as we took off, but Paul held my hand the whole time.

John would occasionally try to tip and shake the basket to freak me out. I'd push him.

"John cut it out!" he'd just laugh.

We stayed in the air most of the day. When it started to get dark, we could see the city lights.

"Hey look! It looks like a carnival!" I pointed out

"So it is!" Paul said

"Well let's land this bloody thing and go!" Said John

We agreed and landed it as fast as possible. We ran down the hill as quickly as our feet could take us. We piled in Paul's car and searched for the carnival.

"There it is!" Paul pointed out

We got our tickets and went on as many rides as we could.

"Let's get a corndog" John instisted

"I'll go!" I volunteered. "Three corndog's, three soda's, and a couple of cotton candy's, please."

"Brooke?" said a voice. I turned around... Gavin? And _Chrstie_?

"Oh hi," I said trying to act happy to see them. "What are you two doing here?" I stupidly asked

"Oh, ya know, just hanging out. Having a good time." he said with his arm around Christie, the girl he apparently " got over". I tried to smile.

"Order 621!" yelled the man at the concession stand.

"Well, I better get going.. bye guys" I left as quickly as possible and grabbed the food. I brought it to the table the guys had been saving.

"What's that foolish twit doin' here?" asked John with frustration in his voice.

"I don't know, he's here with the bird he told me this morning he was over." I said

"I swear I could ring 'is neck." he said

"Here he comes now..." Said Paul

He came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes without him noticing and turned around to talk to him and see what he wanted this time. This time, he wasn't with Christie.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you sorry for being Christie here, I didn't know you'd be jealous."

said Gavin. This made me brassed off.

"Jealous?! Why would I be jealous of the poor girl who has to be with _you_?! I sternly said.

He was at a loss for words.

"Bugger off ya tosser!" John said as he gave a piercing stare.

"If ya ever talk to Brooke again, we'll mess ya up real bad" Paul said

Gavin always was intimidated by John and knew he would have a problem hurting him awfully.

He scampered off like a scared dog.

"Let's get out of here, huh guys?" I asked.

They quickly agreed and we got in Paul's car and went to the beach. There we laid on the beach, staring at the stars.

"I hate this.." I said quietly.

"Okay, let's go somewhere else," Paul suggested. I grabbed his arm before he got up.

"No, not _this_, I mean I hate being in this position with Gavin... it sucks"

"_He _sucks" John bluntly said. "And I can't bloody take it anymore. If he so much as lays a single finger on ya, I swear I'll kill 'im".

"It's okay John, I doubt he'll be talking to me anytime soon." I said "It's quiet parky tonight"

Paul took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. We laid there for what seemed like hours.

"Well, me ol' man is waiting for me at home. I promised to meet his new bird." Paul said

"That man hates me..." Said John. I nudged him "John, don't be melodramatic for once in your life." I said.

"I don't fancy fathers anyway" he said. I imagined he was probably thinking about his own father who left his family when he was really young.

"Mimi's probably expecting me home too" he said. We got up and left.

They dropped me off at my house and both gave me a quick kiss.

"See ya, guys! I said as I ran into the house. They waved and left.


	4. Good Things Never Seem To Last

A couple of weeks later, I was actually feeling pretty good about my life. That is until that cold morning... I was eating breakfast, and my parents came in.

"Brooke," my mom said with a nervous voice. "You're father and I would like to talk with you for a minute..." I already knew that I would hate what she was about to say to me.

Dad cut in "You're grandmother is getting very ill, and so we're going to send you to Canada to help her out for a couple of months."

I was speechless. "How could you do this to me? Why _now_? I quickly started to cry and ran out the door. I called the boys to ask if they could pick me up, but they were in a press conference. I just ran as far as I could. I ended up at a park, and sat on a bench. I cried for hours and hours.

I look upon the horizon and wondering why it had to be me, of all people.

"You'll never know how much I really love you, you'll never know how much I really care.."

I turned around and Paul was standing there with his hands in his coat pockets, smiling.

"Brian said you called, I've been looking for ya everywhere" he said "I was worried"

He sat next to me and I wrapped my arms around him and started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I just squeezed him and cried. I got his shirt wet, but he didn't seem to care. He held me and ran his fingers through my hair. He wiped away my tears and handing me his handkerchief.

"Paul, my parents gave me the worse news today," I said, barely getting through, because my tears held me back. "My parents are sending me to Canada for a couple of months"

"You must be joking!" he said in disbelief. I nodded with sadness.

"They must be barmy!" he said. I could tell in Paul's voice that he was really upset. "Ya can't bloody leave us!" he raged. "I have tah talk with yer folks about this..."

"It won't do any good, Paulie... they've made up their mind." I said

He held me tighter than he ever had before and kissed the top of my head.

"I want to stay here forever... don't let me go" My words were muffled by Paul's jacket in which my face was buried into.

We stayed there all night. I could imagine my parents being very upset that I hadn't come home the previous night.

Paul brought me home and walked me up to the door. When my parents answered, they were very puzzled.

"Where were you last night, young lady?" mom asked with anger in her voice.

"With Paul" I replied

"I called you last night Paul, why didn't you answer? My dad asked

"I must've not heard it" Paul answered. Dad squinted at him as if to say he was _not _happy.

"Don't blame Paul for not bringing me home last night. Just blame me. We fell asleep, and forgot all about home." I said

"Now, Mr. & Mrs. Anderson, I wanted to talk tah ya about Canada, I -" My mom interrupted

"Not another word from you, young man. You've done enough already!"

I truly felt bad for Paul. "You better go, Paulie. I'll call you later." I said. He hugged me, then left, still slightly upset with my parents.

I could tell my parents were a bit nark that day, and I wasn't about to engage in a serious conversation with them. I went upstairs, and began to pack for Canada, which was only a week away.

The next day, as I was continuing to pack, I heard rocks hit my window. I opened my blinds and saw the four lads standing there waving at me. I opened my window to talk with them.

"Hey guys" I said.

"We heard the news.." George said with a disappointed voice.

"Yeah... I'm sure gonna miss you guys" I said back

"They can't do that to you... bloody parents. It's not even your decision" John said

"I know, it's awful" Ringo added

John always hated authority, and liked people telling other people what they can and cannot do.

"Eric is throwing a do tonight, come with us... 'less yer darn parents object" John said with a rebellious attitude.

"You cheeky bugger!" I joked. "I'll be right down."

I ran to the bathroom and put on a new gorgeous dress. It was light coral with an embroidered flower waistline. I ran it by my parents what was going on and they agreed to let me go.

The boys were already waiting for me in the car, when I came out. John whistled.

"Ya look cracking, luv!" Paul said

"Smashing is more like it.." added Lennon

When we got to the party, it was pretty loud, and music was blasting through the speakers. Paul & John knew most everyone. John was drinking beer after beer and even offered me one (of course I objected).

I felt uncomfortable there in the room. George and John were surrounded by a handful of giggling girls, Ringo was talking with an old friend, and Paul was talking with his good friend, Stu. I just sipped on my bottle of Coke, as the night progressed.

John was dancing with a variety of girls every few songs. He came up to me.

"Come on, have some fun, luv!" he said as a side smirk appeared on his face.

He took my hand and we danced to Jerry Lee Lewis' "Great Balls of Fire". I laughed at some of his dance moves that he did purposefully to make me laugh.

Later, his friend, Pete Best, came up to talk with him. Oddly enough, I had never met Pete before. He came up to John and patted him on his back.

"Hiya Johnny. Who's the bird?" he asked

"Pete, Brooke. Brooke, Pete." (That was John's way of introducing people. He never liked that "fancy, proper, crap")

Pete sheepishly shook my hand and looked down at his shoes with embarrassment.

"What a shy little lad" John joked with Pete.

Pete just grinned and went to talk with another friend of the band back in "The Quarrymen" days.

After dancing for a while, we stepped out into the cold, brisk air. John and I sat on the front porch talking and laughing. Suddenly I noticed him getting very serious.

"Why da ya have tah go? Why don't ya come with the boys and I. We can go wherever we want to without anyone tellin' ya what to bloody do..."

Before his idea went any further, I stopped him.

"John, this isn't going to be easy for anyone... but we have to make it work."

He looked down at his feet as he played with his hands.

"I've 'ad so many people who've left me.. I get bloody sick of it.."

I didn't know why Lennon was opening up so much to me. In all the time I had known him, he never spoke openly about his personal life. Whether it was the alcohol, or just plain honesty I didn't really care. John Lennon was finally letting me into his life in a whole new way.

"John, you did _not _deserve to get hurt as much as you did. But I promise you, I have no intention on hurting you. I'll only be gone for a couple of months and I'll write you guys every night. Besides, you and the boys will be busy recording new music, and attending press conferences."

Then he spontaneously hugged me. Not his traditional, quick pat-like hug kind of hug, a long, genuine hug. I smiled and embraced it.

"I'm surprised at you, Lennon. Your usually not one for serious talks, and tender hugs." I joked.

He slightly pushed me. "Ya tell anyone 'bout this I'll kill ya!" he laughed " 'Sides, if the other three find out ya were throwing yourself at me feet, they might be jealous." he said.

"Oh, belt up!" I said while slapping his arm.

We went back inside and joined the party again. I ended up getting the chance to dance with all four boys, including Brian.

Stuart Sutcliffe's girlfriend, Astrid, was taking pictures all throughout the night. And I asked her if she could send me the the photographs when she got them developed. She gladly obliged and I gave her my address do that she could send them.

Both Paul and George insistently walked me home.

"I had a great time tonight" Said Paul. George and I agreed.

"Hey Brooke, I was gonna tell you, there's a band rehearsal at John's house tomorrow night. Me and the lads would love it if ya could come and watch us.."

I developed a big smile.

"I haven't seen you guys rehearse in almost a year! I would _love _to come!"

The boys looked happy that I accepted.

When we got to my house, they both gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Give us a bell when you are all home, safe and sound, so I know that you are all still alive" I told them.

They smiled and promised to ring me as soon as they got the probably very drunk Lennon home. I laid there in bed thinking about all of the fun we've all had together over the years.

"_I'm going to miss this.. I mean I'm __**really **__going to miss this.__" _I thought.

Just as I was drifting off into a deep sleep, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"'Ello luv, I heard you were worried 'bout me.. and –(the voice was slurred, but I knew in an instant that it was John)"

Then Paul stole the phone from John.

"Go lay down, John!" I heard Paul yell. "Hi, sorry about that, just wanted to let ya know that John and the lads are home safe and.. John! Stop feedin' the dog Cheetos! Ringo, please bring Lennon up tah 'is room!"

I slightly snickered at the situation.

"Anyways, we're doin' well and I'm lookin' forward tah rehearsals tomorrow" Said Paul, who I could tell was smiling on the other end of the line.

"Can't wait either! See you then, Paulie, love ya"

"Love ya too, bye"

I smiled, turned off my light, and fell asleep.

**So have you liked the story so far? PLEASE REVIEW. Should I keep posting?**


	5. Forget Your Troubles

The next day, I met my friend, Beth, for lunch. I told her the sad news of how I was going to Canada. She was distressed and disappointed.

"How do your friends feel 'bout this? You guys were just starting to have real fun!" she said

"It's only a two months though, Beth." I reminded her.

"Two months too long" she said while preparing to indulge in a giant turkey sandwich.

After we finished lunch, she came over to my house to help me pack some more. When we came inside, I saw an orange envelope sitting on the counter in the kitchen. It was addressed to me. I opened the package with excitement.

I pulled out the pictures that were taken at the party by Astrid. I laughed at some of them. My favorite though, was a picture of me, Paul, John, George, Ringo, and Brian, smiling. What great memories.

After Beth helped me pack for a while, she had to go and be with her folks. I went to get ready John's house.

I actually walked to John's house, because it isn't that far from mine. When I got there, I noticed Mimi was planting flowers in the flowerbed.

"Hello, Mimi!" I said. She turned around.

"Hello, dear. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" She asked

"I've been better.. but I'm looking forward to watching the boys perform" I said smiling.

"Well, they're in the back right now. You can go around the back gate if you like"

"Thank you, ma'am" I said as I waved to her.

I ran around back where the guys were tuning up there instruments.

"Hey! Look who made it!" Said Ringo.

"Hi lads! I hope I'm not too late" I said.

We all exchanged hugs and then I sat down.

"Two, three four!" Yelled John as they broke into song. "That boy, took my love away... he'll regret it someday.. but this boy, wants you back again.."

Their harmony was perfect, and they were playing great. When they finished the song, I stood up and clapped for them.

"You guys were fantastic! I mean _really _good!" I said

John curtsied like a little girl, while fluttering his eyelashes. The rest of them thanked me.

They jammed to several other songs after that, and then decided to go back inside. Mimi made everyone a wonderful dinner.

Her house was always very neat and tidy, which showed signs of perfectionism.

After we ate, I helped Mimi clear the table and wash the dishes.

"Say, who's up for a board game or two?" Asked George. Everybody agreed and we played Scrabble, Clue, and Monopoly.

At the end of the night, we all lounged in the living room and sipped Coke.

I let out a quiet sigh.

"What's wrong, luv?" Paul asked.

"I just don't wanna go back home that's all. I don't particularly enjoy my parents' company right now." I said while looking down at my lap.

"Stay with me then tonight. That solves everything" he said with a happy tone of voice. I was flattered that he was so nice to me.

"Paul, you remember the last time you brought me home the next day... my parents were furious!" I reminded him.

"Ring them" he suggested.

I went to the kitchen and dialed my home phone number.

"Hello?" My mom asked with a tired voice, as if she had been sleeping.

"Hi mum, it's me, Brooke. I'm at John's right now. Is it okay if I crash at Paul's tonight?" I asked

"Why can't you just come home?" she commented.

"His little brother, Mike, is sick and I'm gonna help watch over him." I lied

"Okay, just be home by lunch tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, you're passport should be coming in the mail soon." Every time she'd mention the trip, I'd feel queasy and slightly sick.

"Alright mom, see you tomorrow" I bid. She muttered some form of "goodbye" and hung up.

I entered the living room again.

"I guess I'm staying at yours tonight, Paul." I said

"Oh really, luv? She let ya?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" I said with a smile.

A little later, we said goodbye to the boys and Aunt Mimi. We walked to Paul's house. When we got there, Paul quietly opened the door. Jim (Paul's dad) was sitting in his favorite recliner chair with a cup of coffee.

"Welcome home, Paulie. Oh, hi Brooke! I didn't see ya there" he said

"I'm sorry to intrude, I needed a place to stay." I said

He grinned. "You're always welcome here, Brooke." We exchanged smiles.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight, Paul." I said

"Don't be silly" he said back. "You can sleep in me bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

"Paul, I've slept on this couch a million times.. it's really fine." I advised.

"I won't have it!" Paul joked. We went up to his room and he handed me a black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"You can sleep in these" he said as he folded the shirt.

I went into the bathroom to change into the clothes, and he went to look for a sleeping bag to sleep in on the couch. When I came out of the bathroom, he was sitting on his bed, strumming his guitar.

"Well, I'm goin' tah bed now. 'Night, luv" he said while giving me a hug and a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Paulie" I said. He grinned and closed the door on his way out.

Hello everybody! How are you liking my story so far. **Let me know and I'll love you forever! :)**


	6. Good Morning Good Morning

The next day, a knock on the door woke me up. It was a harsh knock, and no one was answering it. I got up, went downstairs, and opened the door. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning, luv!" John said with a perky voice.

"Morning, Johnny.. come in" I was still wearing the t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Ya look ravishing my dear, ya should dress like that more often.." John teased. I slapped his arm.

"'Ey! So early, and yer already hurtin' me? Naughty girl! Tisk, tisk." he said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Paul then came downstairs, his hair was wet because he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Morning, John" he said. John gave a "hello" salute.

"Well, what sounds good for breakfast?" Paul asked. "Toast and scrambled eggs with a glass of

milk?" he wondered.

"Sounds great! Let me get dressed real fast, I'll be down in a sec." I said.

Then I ran upstairs. I washed my face, got dressed, brushed my teeth (Paul had an extra

toothbrush handy), and made Paul's bed.

As I jogged downstairs, I could instantly smell breakfast.

"Ready tah eat?" Paul asked. I nodded and chuckled at John, who already began eating.

When we finished eating breakfast, I told Paul I needed to get back home.

"Thanks for everything, Paulie!" I said and gave him a hug.

"No problem, darlin'. I wish I could walk ya back home, but I've got to get ready for a show

tonight." he said. I told him that it wasn't a big deal and that I'd be perfectly fine walking home

by myself.

"I'll take ya" John said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I've got nothin' bloody bettah tah do" he said then put on his hat.

The walk was pretty quiet.

"Yer house seems much farther away when ya walk tah it.." John said

"Are you saying that I'm not worth the walk, Lennon?" I asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, you're not worth much" he said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey!" I called out while slapping his arm. He laughed.

"I was only kidding, luv" he said in between laughter.

"Sure you were.." I said back with a smile. Typical John.

As soon as he brought me to the front door, he gave me a hug and a kiss on the ear.

"I'm gonna miss me arm bein' sore all the time" he said sarcastically.

"No worries, I'll just have the boys rotate on hitting your arm everyday". He laughed.

When I went inside, my family was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning" my Dad said in a chipper voice.

"Morning" I said back.

"I just made breakfast, hungry?" Mom asked.

"No thanks, I ate at Paul's house." I told them.

"I'm going upstairs to get ready for Canada" I said with a gutted voice.

I think my parents were finally starting to understand how much this trip was affecting me.

It's hard to believe that in just 4 days, I'd be on a plane to Canada.

**If you consider yourself a Beatlemaniac, leave me a comment! :D**


	7. She's Leaving Home

Those four days seemed to fly by, and I tried to spend as much time with the lads as possible.

When it was time for me to leave, my parents drove me to the airport. All four boys were

waiting there for me. I said goodbye to my family, and had an emotional time saying goodbye

to the guys.

"I'm sure gonna miss ya" Ringo gushed while hugging me.

Then I said goodbye to George, who's sensitive nature was prominently showing.

"Come back soon, will ya?" he asked. I nodded. Next was John.

"Don't find any new friends there in Canada.. and don't forget 'bout us." he said while refusing

to shed a tear.

"It's impossible to replace you guys, you know. I'm gonna miss you guys so much" I said while

wiping my tears.

The last one to bid ado was Paul. Paul was probably my closest friend. He embraced me. I was

crying out loud by this point.

"Don't cry, luv.." his soft voice said. "I'll write ya everyday, an' you'll be back before ya know

it." I couldn't seem to let go of him... how could I? This was my last real hug for two months.

"Flight number four! Please aboard the plane now." said the flight attendant.

My heart sunk at her dreaded words. I felt completely and totally gutted. I grabbed my bags

and started walking towards the plane. I turned around for one more glimpse of the people

who I loved more than anything. They waved and gave air kisses. Streams of tears flowed down my face.

As I sat on the plane, I turned my Ipod on to take my mind off of everything happening

currently. "_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be_

_true, and then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday, and I'll send all my loving to you.."_

These words only made me feel worse. I decided that music wasn't the best thing at that moment.

When the plane landed, and all my tears were dry, I kept a keen eye out for my cousin, who

would be meeting me there to bring me to my grandmothers house.

"Brooke! Over here!" My cousin, Cynthia yelled while waving her hand in the air for me

to see. I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Cyn! How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been fine, how 'bout you?" she asked back.

I realized that faking it would be the best choice.

"I'm great!" I told her.

She helped bring my bags to the car. We both updated each other on our lives since we last saw

each other, two years ago at a family reunion.

"I can't believe you're engaged!" I said in astonishment.

"Yeah, he's great.." she gushed.

When we got to my grandmother's house, she was sitting on the front porch in her rocking chair.

Her face lit up when she saw me. I waved to her and she waved back. Once I brought my bags

up, I knelt down to hug her.

"Hello, sweetie! Did you have a safe flight?" she asked

"Yeah, it was great! How have you been lately? Staying away from dangerous sports and activities

I hope.." I said with a grin.

"Nobody lets me do anything fun anymore.." She complained

"Good! It's bad for your health when you're _too _crazy" I said. Then I gave her a quick kiss

on the cheek and went upstairs to unpack my stuff.

When I came down, I cooked dinner.

"You didn't have to do that dear, I have a lady who does all the cooking and cleaning for me."

she said.

"It's okay, I really don't mind" I said while serving up her plate.

As we ate, she asked all about my life, and I talked to her about Paul, John, George, and Ringo.

She was very interested in them. And because she didn't watch Television or read the newspaper,

she was unaware of there immense fame.

"I'm sorry you had to leave your friends to come be with this only lady" She apologized

"No! I'm glad I get to spend time with you" I told her with a smile.

As it got later, she decided to go to bed.

"I'll send Rose in to clear the table" She advised.

"I've got it." I told her. "Sleep well"

I began to clear the table. After working in the kitchen for nearly an hour, I decided to get some

sleep.

**So, what do YOU think? Should there be a love story? Tell me your thoughts :)**


	8. In spite of all the heartache

A few days later, my first letter from the boys came in the mail. They told me they were doing

well, but confessed they already missed me. They also said they had been working on their

new record.

George or Paul were usually the ones to write me the letters, but all four of them always signed

it at the bottom.

After a little more than a month and a half had passed, I was growing very weary and missed my

home _so _much. Everyday, Grandmother got worse, and worse.

Sometimes, I wouldn't even see her because she slept most of the day. I helped out as much as

possible around her large house. I polished silver wear, swept & scrubbed the floors, did laundry,

and went by the store when it was needed.

Poor Rose occasionally didn't get paid because grandmother sometimes thought that she had

already paid her and would forget. I lent money from my bank account to pay her. Rose had

three children and she was raising them all by herself. She was barely getting by with the money

she was earning by working for grandmother.

I never told her that I had been paying her with my own money, I didn't think it was important

enough to tell her, and make her worry about yet another thing.

My grandmother never told me what she was dying of. She never wanted sympathy from people,

so she kept it to herself.

One night, I was laying on the couch watching TV, when she walked in. I turned down the

volume because she looked like she had something to say.

"Hi Grandma, do you need me to do something for you?" I asked

"No child, you've already done so much for me. Thank you _so _much, dear." She said with a

smile.

"Listen darling, as you know, I'm very sick. I haven't told a single person why I'm ill. But because

I don't have that much longer to to live -" When she said this, it broke my heart and and my eyes

welled up in tears. Though she continued "My dearest Brooke... I have lung cancer" she said

with a tear falling down her cheek.

My eyes widened and I lost it. I hugged her and comforted her.

"I want my situation to be a lesson to all of my grandchildren. I smoked my whole life, and it

resulted in my cancer" she wiped her tears and held my hand.

"Now remember, you're the only one I've told. You have to be strong for me." I nodded.

Although, I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning, I ran to the store to pick up a few things for breakfast. I decided to cook

for grandmother to make her feel better, and take her mind off of her cancer.

As I pulled into the driveway at home, I saw ambulances surrounding the house.

"Oh my word!" I said to myself.

I ran out of out my car and into the house. Rose looked frightened.

"What happened?!" I yelled. She was so scared, she couldn't even speak. She was completely

frozen. I ran upstairs to my grandma's bedroom. They were lifting her onto a stretcher.

"What's going on!" I said to whoever would listen an answer my question. A paramedic

came up to me as they wheeled her past me. I grabbed her hand, which was cold and lifeless.

I fell to my knees. "No, no, no, no, no" I kept whispering to myself.

The paramedic tried to pick me up and hold me. I hit his shoulders a few times in anger, sadness,

and disbelief.

"She died in her sleep last night" he explained.

Cynthia and the rest of the family in Canada quickly rushed over to the house. When Cyn

arrived, she just hugged me and didn't let me go.

"I'm so sorry you had to experience that... I'm so sorry"

That night, Cynthia allowed me to stay at her house, so that I didn't have to sleep in this house,

which quickly turned into a haunted memory.

My parents called me that night.

"Honey, we heard from your Uncle Scott about grandma passing away. Sweetie, your Dad and

I are torn up about it. How are you? Are you doing well with Cynthia?" Mom asked with a

worried voice.

"I'm doing fine.." I responded.

"Okay, well I already booked a flight for you tomorrow morning. I can't wait to see you,

honey.."

"I can't wait to see you either, Mom. Love you." I said

"Love you too, sweetheart." She said back.

I hung up the phone and Cynthia walked in to the guest bedroom she let me stay in.

"Can I help you pack?" She offered.

"Sure, thanks" I responded.

She quickly noticed how much I was missing grandmother.

"She's in a better place now, you know that, right?" she asked as she held my hand tight.

"Yeah, I know" I said while forcing a smile.

"'Sides, she's probably entertaining everybody and making them laugh, up there." Cynthia said.

I slightly giggled.

After we had finished packing, we brought the bags out and loaded them into the car for the

next day. When I came back into my room after bringing out the last bag, Cynthia was sitting on

the bed examining the picture of the boys and I at the party, all those weeks ago.

She smiled. "Who's the one with the sweet smile?" she asked.

I leaned over her shoulder. "That's Paul" I said with a smile.

"They're so cute!" She exclaimed.

"Hey now.. remember Cyn, you're engaged!" I said laughing

This moment got me really excited to be reunited with the lads.

"Well, I'll let you get your sleep" she said while setting down the photo on the nightstand.

"See ya tomorrow" I told her.


	9. I Don't Want To Spoil The Party

The next morning, I went downstairs for a quick breakfast.

"Morning!" Cynthia said with a smile.

"Good morning" I said back.

"Well, today's the day you get to go home!" She said excitedly. I smiled with happiness.

"I sure hope you've got a nice outfit to wear today!"

Cynthia was always the most girly woman I had ever met.

"Outfit?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know, so you come back home looking fabulous. I think I know just the thing!" she said as she ran into her room, searching through piles of clothes in her closet.

"Ah! Here it is!" She exclaimed.

She pulled out a blue, knee length cocktail dress with one, sequined sleeve.

"Try it on, try it on!" she said while shoving me into the bathroom.

I shyly came out with it on. She gasped.

"Don't you think it's too much just to wear to the airport?" I asked while examining myself in the mirror.

"Too much?!" she practically yelled. "I have the perfect shoes too!" Then again ramaging through her closet. She brought out blue, leather pumps.

"Heels too?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said. I went along with it.

After she insistently curled my hair, and applied my make-up, she stood back and admired her masterpiece. I thanked her for lending me the dress and shoes.

I looked at my watch "Oh my! I'm gonna miss my flight!" I stressed.

We jumped into the car and quickly drove to the airport. I gave her a fast hug and boarded the plane. As soon as the plane landed, my heart began to beat fast. It was the first time that I had seen everybody for two months.

"_What if the boys aren't waiting at the airport?" "What if they don't even what me to come back at all?" _As these thoughts crossed my mind, I grabbed my bag from above me and began to exit the plane.

I could hardly wait to be reunited with everyone. As soon as I got off the plane, I searched around to find somebody, anybody who I knew.

When I couldn't see anyone, I went around the corner, only to find my parents standing there with a bouquet of flowers, and a mini 'Welcome Home' sign. I ran over and gave them a hug.

"Did ya tell the lads I was arriving today?" I asked in disappointment they were nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, and they were really excited about it.. sorry they aren't here, sweetie." Said Mom.

I forced a grin and nodded.

"Let's go get your bags" Dad advised.

As the conveyor belt rotated hundreds of suitcases, I kept an eye out for mine, which was bright blue, and hard to miss.

"There it is!" exclaimed my dad and brushed through the crowd to grab it.

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"'scuse me, Miss. Could ya tell us where the loo is?"

The biggest smile appeared on my face as I turned around to find all four boys standing there with smiles. I jumped into all of their arms and hugged them.

"'Ello, luv" Paul said while squeezing me tight, and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"We almost didn't recognize ya with yer fancy clothes and cuhly hair" John claimed as I wrapped my arms around his torso to hug him.

"I know ya missed me most, 'cause I'm yer favorite" said a cheeky John.

I slapped his arm and he let out a small yelp of pain.

"I know you missed the spontaneous slapping" I said sarcastically while looking over my shoulder as I leaned in to hug Ringo.

"Boy, we sure did miss ya, luv" said a smiling Ringo.

"I can't even tell you how much I missed _you _guys" I said as George and I hugged.

"We missed you too, which is why -" George was interrupted by Paul.

"We're throwin' ya a do tonight at me 'ouse!" he said excitedly. I lit up.

"Everybody's gonna be there, Pete, Brian, Stu, Eric.. everyone!"

"Thanks, lads!" I said. "I guess I'm already dressed for it, need me to bring anything?" I asked.

"Just yer beautiful self!" Paul said with a glimmer in his hazel eyes.

"Wha' a pretty boy 'e is. Let's go Paul McCharmly... see ya at the do tonight, luv" Said John.

"See you then!" I said back.

They waved and drove off to prepare for the company.

I drove back home with my parents. As I brought my bags inside my house that I had been away from for two whole months, I found myself grinning. "_Home" _ I thought. What a wonderful feeling to be back home.

I unpacked my things and talked for a while with my parents about the trip.

I eventually left for Paul's house. When I arrived, I could already tell from outside that everybody

was having a fun time.

When I walked in, I felt like a magnet. Everybody came up to me asking how my trip was and how I was doing.

"Ay! Excuse me!" I heard Paul trying to find his way through the crowd of people. When he finally made it out, he grabbed my hand and brought me away from the mob, who actually started talking amongst themselves, and soon forgot all about my trip.

"Goodness, woman, I thought you might 'ave been killed by all the people" Paul said before taking a sip of his coke.

"I know, I thought for sure I was going to die" I said with a smile.

"Listen, luv, I was gonna tell ya that I'm really sorry 'bout yer grandma passing away and all.. I know she was pretty special to yer family" he said with sympathy.

"That's nice of you, Paulie. I did really love her..." I stopped and looked down at my cup while I circled the rim of the glass with my finger. The last thing I wanted to do was cry at this party of celebration.

Paul gently grabbed my shoulders.

"Look at me" he softly demanded. "It's okay tah feel sad an' broken... I'm here for ya.. okay?" he said with a smile.

A tear rolled down my face, and he quickly wiped it away.

"Okay?" he asked again. I nodded and hugged him.

Just then John came up.

"Yer not gettin' all wishy washy ah ya?" he asked.

"Course not" I responded.

"Good. Now let's get on with the night" he said while raising his glass.

**BTW: Brooke is 20, Paul is 20, George is 19, John is 22 as is Ringo. **

**Is anybody reading this story?...**


	10. Help!

As the night progressed, and few hours had passed, I decided to go into kitchen and fetch some tea.

As I put the kettle of water on the stove, a guy walked in. I didn't see who it was, I just assumed it was one of the boys.

"Hey, do you know where the tea is?" I asked while searching the cabinets.

"How should I know?" I whipped around and Gavin was there.

"Gavin, what are _you _doing here?" I asked with a bit of concern. "How did you know how to find me?" I continued to interrogate.

"Welcome back, darling. Your mom told me I could find you here." The look in his eye made my heart stop.

"Don't call me darling." I harshly demanded.

"Oh come on, I know you still like me.." he said while slowly moving in on me.

I started to get very nervous as I discovered that his intentions were nothing but physical abuse. He cornered me and unleashed an evil smile. He raised his arm back as far as he could, so that the damage would be great.

I was unable to move a single muscle because his arm was pinning me to the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Just then, John walked in, and not a moment to soon either.

"Ay! What'r you doin' ya bloody coward?" John yelled.

Gavin knew that this would quickly turn into a fight between the two of them. But Gavin wasn't

through with me yet.. he struck me across my face and I fell to the ground.

John was furious. No, beyond furious.

He lunged toward Gavin and punched him the stomach repeatedly. He began using language strong enough to attract the attention from the guests mingling in the living room.

Soon people started pouring in, and Paul was the first to notice me, curled up in a ball, lying in a small pool of my own blood. He gasped and ran over to me.

"Darlin', are ya okay? Can ya here me?" He asked. "Ringo! Get me a warm, damp towel!" he

demanded. Ringo quickly got it and handed it to Paul. I was fading in and out and his words were growing faint.

Paul propped me up and placed my head on his lap. He cleaned the blood off my face and

examined the bruises.

Both John and George brought the unconscious Gavin outside and called for a cab to bring him

home.

Ringo apologized to the guests and asked them all to go home.

**Wow, this is a story twist, eh? What do you think? **


	11. A Hard Day's Night

The next morning, I woke up in Paul's bed. Paul was sitting in a chair in the corner, sleeping. I was wearing Paul's t-shirt and sweatpants. I was utterly confused on what had happened and why I was here. It slowly started coming back to me, what had happened.

As I laid in bed, pondering why Gavin was acting like that, and what the guests must have thought, Paul yawned and squinted his eyes open.

"Oh, yer up!" he said. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are ya feelin'', luv?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a little confused that's all." I responed.

"I had Astrid (Stu's girlfriend) change ya before she left, if ya were wondering" he said with a grin

"Oh, okay. Are the guys still here?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone of 'em refused tah go home, 'cause they wanted tah stay here until they knew ya were doin' okay" Paul's comment made me smile.

"Shall I make us breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure!" I responded.

"Okay, I'll surprise ya" he said.

"Sounds good, Paulie. Um, I might take a quick shower, will that be okay?" I asked.

"Sure, that'll be fine. There's shampoo and soap already in there, and you know where tah find the towels" he said.

I smiled and went into the bathroom. Before, I stepped into the shower, I noticed the awful bruises on my face. They were so tender and painful.

As I examined them, I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi love, sorry to interrupt, but I forgot to tell you that you can just wear the outfit you slept in last night 'stead of yer fancy dress, if it'll be more comfortable for ya" he told me.

I thanked him, and he was on his way.

When I was finished showering, I came downstairs to find all four boys sitting at the table waiting for me to eat with them.

"Good morning! How are ya feelin' today?" Ringo chipperly asked.

"I'm doing fine" I said with a grin.

I noticed John wasn't saying much during breakfast.

"Is everything okay, John?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" he hissed. "I'm just a bit upset right now, that's all" he said while tossing his eggs around his plate using his fork.

"Gavin didn't hurt you last night, did he?" I asked.

"No." he simply responded.

"Spill it, Lennon" Paul said.

"Fine! Ya wanna know why I'm like this? 'Cause I hate that bloody Gavin, that's why. I _hate _him. I warned 'im ahead of time. That bloody tosser.." John fumed.

"But John, you haven't got to worry about him anymore.." I explained, "he's _my _problem, I have to deal with him"

"No luv! Don't ya get it? You're a girl. He's an abusive idiot.. he will try tah hurt you again, and you don't know how ta handle somebody like 'im."

I gave him a confused look.

"_**I **_don't know how to handle him? I've known him for 7 bloody years! Don't tell me I don't know how to handle him!" I yelled.

"Oh ya do, do ya? Fine! Next time he comes 'round tah beat ya up, good luck! 'Cause I sure as heck won't be there for ya!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs. Then stood up, kicked his chair across the room, and stormed out the front door, vibrating the whole house as he closed it.

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a big sigh.

"What'd I do?" I whispered to myself.

"It's okay, luv, don't let John get you down, he's just got a bad temper, that's all. Ringo said

sweetly.

I've known John practically my whole life, and I've always known he had a bad temper, but he didn't ever let it out on me.. usually to Mimi or the boys, but never _me_.

"I better go after him" I said. "Thank you for the wonderful breakfast Paulie, I'm sorry I ruined it." I told him.

"Ya didn't ruin it lovey.." I smiled and ran upstairs. I changed back into my dress... it was the only thing I had besides my sleeping clothes.

Though I admit, it felt weird walking up the street wearing such formal clothing, but at this point I didn't really care, I just kept a keen eye out for John. I stopped by Mimi's house.

"Hi Mimi" I said with a smile. She smiled and examined my outfit.

"Hello, dear. Are ya goin' to a pahty or somethin'? Was John supposed to pick ya up?" she questioned.

"No, none of those things. I was just wondering if you've seen John lately." I said in hopes that he was home.

"I'm sorry dear, I haven't seen the boy in a few days" she answered. My face saddened.

"He's not in trouble, is he?" she asked with a stern voice.

"No, Mimi." I said with a smile. "Well, I better continue to look for him. Thanks, Mimi" I waved, and continued to walk up the street, which was gloomy and foggy.

"John!" I yelled a few times. No response.

I looked everywhere I knew I liked to go when he was feeling stressed or angry. Still no sign of him.

Just when I was about to lose all hope, I remembered one last place he mentioned to me when we were in high school. It was a small, unknown park him mom used to bring him to before she died.

I ran to it, only to find John sitting by himself in a patch of grass, with his knees bent, playing with the grass.

"Hi.." I said hesitantly. He looked up at me and then looked back down at his hands, tearing apart the grass.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Ya must think I'm the biggest jerk in the world." he said sounding a little disappointed in himself.

"John, I love you unconditionally. You know I don't think you're a jerk." I told him.

He continued to avoid eye contact with me.

"I understand that you're just trying to protect me" I said.

"I just don't want tah see ya get hurt, again." He said while finally looking up and me to meet my eyes.

"Listen, if you feel like helping me out with Gavin, that's fine. Just know that I've seen the worst of him.. I know what's he's capable of" I said.

"How do ya get messed up with a bloody fella' like Gavin?" he asked (now, most would find this question to be offensive, but I didn't think so, I knew him too well).

"It's simple. Deception. I thought he was a nice, caring person. That's how he portrayed himself to me. And then one day when we were on a date, he became really angry that I didn't show up on time to the restaurant he made reservations for, because I had to drive my friend to the airport. He forcefully grabbed my arm and brought me out of the restaurant. He pinned me up against the wall and..." Reliving this memory made my eyes well up in tears.

"I can guess what happened from there. I saw it for meself last night." John said.

"Yeah..." I said quietly. There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry." John said. He didn't say anything else after that, but I knew what he meant. Sorry for this morning, for being in this position with Gavin, for my grandma... "I'm Sorry" was a lot for John, and I really treasured those two words.

As we walked back home, it was very silent. John kicked a pebble up the road as we walked.

Then he took out a cigarette and lit it. I knew that when he smoked, it was because he was in deep thought.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the cigarette.. this was the thing that killed my grandmother, and would slowly kill John, if he continued to smoke.

He noticed me looking at his cigarette, thinking hard.

"What's wrong? You've seen me smoke a million times. Lemme guess, pretty boy Paul told ya how much I smoke or somethin'? He asked.

I didn't even want to know how much he smoked... but I **didn't **want to find out. I took the cigarette right out of his mouth, threw down on the road and squished it with my blue pump heels.

"Ay! What was that for?!" he said frustrated.

"Sorry, John. But I refuse to watch you kill yourself." I told him sternly.

"Not you too! Mimi already gives me that crap at 'ome." he complained.

"You're Aunt is a smart woman, John. Maybe you should listen to her more often." I advised.

He shrugged and rolled his eyes.


	12. Run For Your Life

When we got back to Paul's house, the boys acted as if nothing had happened. The lads were used to John's outbursts. They learned early on that leaving it alone was the best way to go.

Paul, George, and Ringo were all dressed in their charcoal suits.

"John, we have a show today, did ya forget? George asked while tuning his guitar. John did forget.

"We've got yer suit hangin' in the bathroom" Ringo said.

John rushed into the bathroom and quickly changed.

"Sorry we won't be able to bring ya home, luv" said Paul while gently setting his bass guitar in the car.

"That's okay, I'll walk" I insisted.

"I don't like the thought of you walkin' be yerself. 'Specially with that Gavin creep out and about" he said with a worried tone of voice.

Even though we're practically all the same age, I knew all of the boys would back Paul up on his comment.

"Fine. How about I call Beth?" I asked. He looked much happier.

"Good idea."

So I went inside to dial her number.

"I'll be right over!" Beth sweetly said.

"Let's go boys!" Paul yelled. They all hustled out the door talking to each other about the show. "Now you stay in the house 'til yer friend get here, understand?" he asked as if he was talking to a 3 year only girl.

"Yes, daddy" I said sarcastically.

" .ha, real funny" he said.

"Have a great show boys!" I yelled as they pulled out of the driveway. They waved and drove away.

When Beth got to Paul's house, she was slightly snooping around the house. She brought a more comfortable pair of shoes for me to wear, as I had told her about my limitations on clothing.

"This is so exciting!" she exclaimed while running her fingers across the grand piano.

"Let's go Beth" I told her.

"Aw... do we have to?" she said in a whiny voice.

I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out the door. As we were walking down a trail back to my house, I explained what had happened at the party the night before, and why I had such awful bruises.

"I had no idea he was like that!" Beth said with disbelief in her voice.

Suddenly, she tackled me down to the ground and covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shh! It's Gavin!" She whispered with panic.

We peeked over the hill to see him. He was huffing angrily to Paul's house. He had fury in his eyes, and was taking long strides. His eyes were locked on Paul's house.

"What is he holding?" asked Beth. I looked closer.

"Is that a...knife?" I asked with a shaking voice that cracked throughout the question.

Beth gasped. She began to breathe heavily. "_Gavin had done some nasty things in his past, but never to the point of killing someone!_" I thought.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Only one thing we can do... call the police and pray to God they come fast" I dialed 911 immediately and explained the situation.

When Gavin heard the sirens, it alarmed him. He had been searching through Paul's house. Beth and I got closer to see what he was doing. When he saw the blue heels I accidentally left by the front door, he was outraged. He instantly thought that Paul and I were together. He threw the shoes across the room and ran out the back door, so that the cops couldn't catch him.

Unfortunately for him, the police out smarted him and came around the backyard, with guns in hand. He was forced to release his weapon and they pushed him against the cop car.

"You are under arrest for trespassing in Mr. McCartney's house, destruction of private property,

and the attempt of murder." one cop said.

They shoved him in the police car while he yelled and screamed at them. "You have the right to remain silent!" They added. He rolled his eyes and looked out his window. **He saw me!** I ducked as quick as possible.

"Crap!" I whispered to myself.

I slightly peeked up and he was still staring with crazed, devil like eyes. An evil smile slowly appeared on his face, that sent chills down my spine.

As the car drove away, he continued to stare. Beth was on the verge of crying at the horror of it all.

"It's okay, it's okay.." I said while holding her.

"He was gonna kill someone!" she remarked. She was shaking, and I quickly brought her back to my house. Mom was doing the dishes when we came in.

"Hi girls!" she said with a perky voice. She then realized how shaken up Beth was.

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically. Beth couldn't even speak.

"Mom, could you make some tea?" I softly asked. Whenever Beth had a panic attack, tea was the only thing that would help calm her down.

"Sure, absolutely" she said, willing to do anything that might help out.

When Beth was finally calm, and she drank some tea, she was okay to talk.

"Mom," I started "We were at Paul's this afternoon about to come home, when all of the sudden we noticed Gavin walking to Paul's house"

"With a knife!" Beth added in shock.

Mom put her hand over her chest in astonishment.

After we explained the whole story to her, she was terrified.

"What if he doesn't go to jail, and he's roaming around town?" Mom asked.

I honestly had no answer. I would have no idea what to do.

"I've got to tell the boys." I said. "Their show should be ending soon anyways"

Beth stayed and talked with my mom. I hopped in my car and drove to the show.


	13. If You've Got Trouble

Suddenly, everything frightened me. When a man tapped my shoulder to ask for directions, my heart dropped and I would squeal.

I slipped into the back of the room where the lads were performing. After the show, I waited for them for what felt like a lifetime. They finally came out, laughing and talking amongst themselves. When I stood up from the bench I was sitting on, they slightly flinched when they saw me.

"Ya bloody scared us!" Said Lennon.

"Oh, sorry! I just needed to talk to you guys for one sec.." I told them.

"Is something wrong, luv?" Paul asked.

"You have to promise you won't freak out" I said looking specifically at John & Paul.

"Well, when Beth and I were leaving your house, Paul, I saw Gavin coming to your house... and he-"

"He didn't hurt you though.." Paul said in hopes I wasn't harmed.

"No, he didn't see me, I mean not really.. guys, he was carrying a knife"

"A knife?!" said a scared Ringo.

"He saw my blue heels by the door and assumed Paul and I were a couple."

"What'd ya do then?" asked George.

"Called the police" I responded.

"A couple?" Paul wondered "Does he know how good of friends we are?"

"I used to talk about you lads all the time when we dated, he knows how much I love you guys" I bashfully said.

"What'd ya say 'bout me, luv?" asked a prideful John.

" I talked about the adorable way you make everyone go crazy, and want to throw you off a cliff" I wittily joked. He put his hands over his heart as if he were terribly hurt.

"Anyway, I think he's in jail. But there's always that slight chance that he's not." I said.

The tension grew a little more as we thought about the circumstances that would be if Gavin is freely roaming around.

"Paul I don't want you to be at your house tonight until I figure out tomorrow if Gavin is behind bars." I demanded.

"I'm a big boy, ya know" Paul joked.

" I know, but both your dad and your brother are out of town tonight. Stay at my house tonight" I insisted.

"I don't want tah be an intrusion on yer family, luv" he kindly said.

"You're never an intrusion, Paulie." I reassured him.

The other three boys all went back to their homes, and Paul jumped in my car and drove to my house.

"Are yer folks up?" he asked.

"We'll find out.." I responded.

I slowly opened up the front door and Paul and I quickly took off our shoes, so that we wouldn't make any noise on the hardwood floor.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. Let me just tidy up my room a bit.."

"I'll just sleep on the floor, I insist" he said.

I snuck into my Mom and Dad's room and grabbed a t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Here ya go" I said while tossing the clothes to him.

"Thanks" he said.

I also brought down a sleeping bag from my closet and laid it out across my floor. We laid down and talked for a while.

"Wow, what a day" he recalled.

I couldn't agree with him more.

"Paul...?" I said

"Yeah?" he responded

"I'm sorry I've caused you and the lads all this trouble because of a stupid decision I've made."

There was a small pause.

"Luv, you haven't done anything but good in our lives" He sweetly responded. I smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Paul" I said.

"Night, luv" he said back.

I turned off the light, and we fell asleep.


	14. Come What May

In the morning, I forced my eyes open only to find Paul sitting criss-cross on on his sleeping bag,looking through a pile of pictures of the five of us over the years, that I had kept in a plastic bin by my bed.

He laughed at one of the pictures.

"Ay! Remember this?" he asked while showing me a picture of me, Paul, John, Ringo, and John holding a giant stuffed turtle that the boys won a couple years ago at the carnival.

"We wanted to win that thing so bad.." he recalled.

I laughed remembering being there for nearly an hour watching the three of them throw foam balls at glass bottles until Ringo finally knocked them down. They were so excited about that. I smiled at the memory and then rolled over in my bed to go back to sleep.

"Oh no ya don't!" Paul called out. He got up and ripped my covers off.

"Hey!" I said.

"You have tah get up now... you'd sleep 'til noon if I let ya" he said

"Paul, gimme my covers back, I'm freezing" I told him

I nodded "no" and demanded me to get up. I sat up and giggled a bit.

"What"? He asked.

"You look so funny in those pajama bottoms!" I joked.

"Ey! I think they look grand! And don't even make me mention you in me sweatpants!" he laughed.

"Good point. Fancy breakfast?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me" he answered.

I hopped out of bed and went downstairs. Paul quickly flowed behind me.

Mom and Dad were sitting in the front room reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Dad lowered the paper.

"Good morning" he said with a happy voice.

"Did you stay the night, Paul?" Mom asked surprise to see him.

"I did.. sort of against my will though" he joked. I laughed and shoved him.

"You better watch it, mister" I told him. He gave me an adorable toothy grin.

"What da ya want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter" he responded.

"That's helpful" I said sarcastically.

He smiled and opened the cabinet. He grabbed out the wonder bread.

"Eggs and toast?" He suggested. I nodded and began scrambling the eggs.

As we ate, he brought up the most dreaded subject.

"So, I was thinkin' we should go downtown to the county jail, and see if that bloody Gavin is behind bars or not." I agreed.

We finished breakfast, got dressed, then we got into the car and drove down to the jail. My heart was beating fast. What if Gavin saw me and started calling me out everything he thought I had done wrong? Or insists there's something going on between Paul and I? Or even worse, what if wasn't there at all? These thoughts scared me and I found myself slightly trembling. Paul seemed a bit anxious.

"It's okay, luv" Paul said with confidence.

We got out of the car, and walked towards the jail. Paul opened the door and we went up to the front counter.

"Here to visit somebody?" Asked the police officer.

"Yeah, I was wondering if there is a Gavin Holbrook held here?"I asked.

As he looked it up on his computer, I anxiously tapped my foot.

**What do YOU think? Tell me your thoughts! :)**


	15. And In The End

"Um.. Yes, there seems to be a Gavin Holbrook in cell 82" He said. I was _so _relieved.

"Shall I take you to him?" the policeman asked. I nodded with uncertainty.

"Alright, right this way" he said as he started leading us past all of the men in jail. A couple begged for stuff, others whistled. Paul held my hand firmly.

"Here we are" said the police officer while pointing out Gavin's cell.

He was lurking in the corner that was so dark, that I could only see the whites of his eyes.

"You" he said in disgust.

"Look what you did to me" he said.

"You did this to yourself" I said back. He stood up.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to serve 5 bloody years in jail!" he yelled.

"Oi! Keep it down!" the policeman warned.

"You had to bring _him _here too, didn't you?" he said looking at Paul.

"What I do, and where I go with Paul, or any of the other boys for that matter, is none of your business" I said sternly. He rolled his eyes and sat back down on the cold bench.

"What a waste of time" I said while walking away.

Gavin shot one more evil glance at Paul, than he left to catch up with me.

When we finally got back into the car, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ya did it! Congratulations, luv!" Paul said and leaned over to hug me. I smiled with happiness.

"Meet me and lads tonight at Mimi's house and we'll celebrate yer freedom" Paul insisted.

Paul had to go to a press conference, but he dropped my off at my house beforehand. When I

told Mom and Dad that Gavin was locked up in jail, they were happy and relieved.

I decided to take a shower, and get ready for Mimi's house that night. As soon as I got ready,

I began to walk to Mimi's. How wonderful to walk by myself without worrying about getting

hurt... or killed.

As soon as I got there, the boys were huddling around the TV watching Bridget Bardot, and

Mimi was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Oh boy.." I said while watching the boys gauck at the woman all four boys were completely

obsessed with. They turned around to see me.

"'Ey! Congrats, luv!" Ringo said while getting up from the couch to hug me. George then came

over to hug me.

"It's about time that bloody moron goes tah jail" John said while popping his feet up on the

coffee table.

Paul smiled and welcomed me. Mimi entered the room.

"John get your feet _off _of that table!" she snapped.

John sarcastically pretended to be scared, and quickly took his feet off.

"Hi dear" she said while hugging me. "Time tah eat everyone" she announced.

We all transferred to the dining room and ate dinner.

"Who says we all go tah the lake tonight?" George suggested.

After we ate, we piled in Paul's car and went to the beach. When we got there, the boys jumped

out of the car and ran to the water.

"Are ya comin', luv?" Paul asked.

"I'll be right there!" I responded. He nodded and went to the water. I sat there looking at the

lads, laughing at each other and having fun. A smile appeared on mt face.

"_This is my life" _I thought. "_And what a great one it is." _

**The End**


End file.
